futurediaryfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukiteru Amano
Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano is the main character and protagonist of Future Diary. The First diary owner, Yuki possesses the "Random Diary". Initially an unsocial loner, Yuki finds his life turned upside down when Yuno Gasai and the survival game burst into his lonely life. However, as the survival game progresses, Yuki experiences and gains friendship and love, but faces death at every turn. Background and Diary Yukiteru sees his own life as if he were a bystander. His "Random" (No Difference) diary reflects that attitude. In a detached, neutral tone, the diary records the future changes in his surroundings every couple of minutes. This gives Yukiteru timely, detailed entries of the future around him and is perhaps the one of the most accurate diaries revealed so far. It is extremely versatile and useful in just about any given situation. Its only flaw is that nothing short of a Dead End will make the diary record anything about Yukiteru himself. His relationship with his parents seems strained at best. His parents had divorced one year prior to the begining of the series and he still holds out hope that they will reconcile and be a family again. His mother is often away for fairly long periods of time due to her occupation and his father rarely visits him. Personality Despite his severe lack of social skills, Yukiteru, nicknamed Yuki, is a fairly normal middle school student who has gotten in way over his head in Deus' survival game. He is favored by Deus to win the game because of his ability to overturn grim, inevitable outcomes to certain victory. For that same reason, he is also viewed by the other diary holders as being the most likely to win the game, and is therefore the most dangerous player who must be taken out. Yukiteru possesses remarkable accuracy in throwing darts, which he practices every morning with several dartboards in his room. He prefers to eliminate the other holders by destroying their diaries utilizing his darts instead of using the simpler method of outright killing them with sharp, pointy objects; possibly because he is one of the few people who is actually sane. Even though Yukiteru was socially withdrawn at the beginning, he has decided to at least change the way he used to be by making some friends. Despite being at odds with the diary holders, Yukiteru has overcome several dire situations by himself using his own wits and hidden abilities. In the final confrontation with the Fourth, he was able to change an unavoidable future made by his diary seemingly through mere willpower. Plot Overview Deus' Game The series begins with Yukiteru narrating his life and how he records everything in his life in a cellphone diary from a bystander's point of view. It is later revealed that he has two friends who he belives to be imaginary, Deus Ex Machina, the god of time and space, and his servant, Murumuru. On this particular day Deus asks Yukiteru if he would like to "play a game". Yukiteru remains silent and the next morning he discovers that his diary has gained the ability to predict the future for the next 90 days. He then exploits the advantage of being able to predict the future to avoid several school hazards and scores number 1 on a surprise math test, all with an uncharacteristic air of confidence causing many to view him as a different person. This draws the attention of school idol, Yuno Gasai. Later that day he sees a startling entry in his diary, a DEAD END. He learns that he is to be killed by a serial killer he had heard about earlierr on the news and initially believes it to be Yuno who appears to know of the effecs of his Future Diary. He runs in fear of being killed but no matter where he foes he can't seem to shake off Yuno. He eventually escapes to an elevator in a building only for Yuno to break in at the last second while at the same time revealing that she too is a Future Diary holder. Yukiteru prepares to attack but Yuno grabs his wrist, pins him to the elevator wall, and kisses him. She then reveals to Yukiteru her "Yuki Diary" which simutaneously reveals her obsession of him. She informs him that the true serial killer, the Third was on his way to kill him on the 14th floor and instead sends the elevator to the roof. Yukiteru is scared but Yuno tells him that she has a plan. Meanwhile the Thrid is revealed to also be a Future Diary holder and possesses the "Murder Diary" which gives him the future locations of his next victims. Yuno and Yukiteru escape to the roof of the building and lie on wait for the Third to arrive. As the Third checks his Future Diary in confusion, Yukiteru appears and throws a dart with pin point accuracy right at the serial killer's "Murder Diary" causing said killer to ripple and disappear from reality (i.e. die). Following this, he appears before Deus and begins to realize the nature of the "game". Yuno then crazily expresses her desire to protect Yukiteru which causes him to put on a panicked expression in response to her obsessive expression. Later, Yukiteru follows Murumuru to Deus's lair and it is revealed that along with Yuno and Yukiteru himself, 10 other people have been granted Future Diaries by Deus Ex Machina. The mechanics of the game are finally revealed. The goal of the game is for the players to eliminate one another user their Future Diaries to compete for the prize of becomind the successor of Deus Ex Machina. With the Third's death, only 11 remain and all of the other Future Diary holders (with the exception of Yuno) believe Yukiteru, identified as the First, to be the most dangerous among them and resolve to take him out first. However, the Fourth openly declares that he will protect him. Attack of the Ninth News of Yukiteru's recent rise in academics quickly spreads around the school catching the attention of a mysterious girl. She innocently asks Yukiteru for directions to a nearby classroom which happens to have been the class taught by his serial killer teacher, the Third. As Yukiteru shakes from the girl's constant interrogating it grows more and more obvious to her that he is the person she is looking for and she reveals herself to be the Ninth, Uryu Minene. Yuno, who had learned of the situation via her Future Diary attempts to strike Uryu from behind using a fire extinguisher but fails. Uryu then reveals that she has filled the school with explosives and Yukiteru's death is to be in three hours. She sets a few off for emphasis and a scared Yukiteru decides to trust Yuno to protect him. The two then resort to crawling around the school using their Future Diaries to avoid setting off any explosions. It is here that Yukiteru discovers the weakness of his No Difference Diary...it doesn't record anything about him short of a Dead End. Luckily he is reminded of Yuno's Yuki Diary which records every 10 minutes of his future. As they approach a nearby classroom Yukiteru is delighted to see some of the students, including Ouji Kousaka, until they race towards him and tackle to the floor, retrieving his cell phone in the process. It is revealed that the Ninth offered the school a deal to capture Yukiteru and bring him before her. But instead of following through with the deal, Uryu merely switches the bombs to motion detection. An angry and upset Yuno decides to take her vengeance on her classmates by racing through the halls setting off many explosions shocking Yukiteru and even surprising the Ninth. Just when all looks bleak for Yukiteru, a stranger with a familiar voice arrives. After Yukiteru is thrown outside by his classmates, a policeman named Keigo Kurusu approaches. He reveals himself by saying the sentence he uttered to Yukiteru at the 1st diary holders meeting, "Don't worry I will protect you" and tells him that he is actually the 9th's target. This makes Yukiteru feel as if he has an ally until the 9th tells the 4th to kill him or she will blow up the building resulting in the 4th to point his gun at Yukiteru. Yukiteru then begins to cry saying that he is useless and is glad that his death will be helpful. Then Yuno appears distracting the 9th and the 4th tells him to get his cellphone. The 4th then tells him to deafeat the 4th and to pretend that he is shaking with anticipation. As he runs forward Yuno tells him where the mines are and to avoid them. After she is knocked unconcious by the 9th the teachers and students thrown things at the 9th to distract her and yell encouragements to Yukiteru. He avoids the last land mine by following the 9ths eyes. As he goes in to stab her diary they 9th moves and he instead stabs her in her right eye. She then escapes with her escape diary and the 4th, Yuno, and he form the "Future Alliance". Cult of the Sixth Yukiteru, Yuno and Kurusu are headed to the Omekata Cult which has supposedly captured the 9th, Uryu Minene. Yukiteru is wary of Yuno after peering through the door in her house but cannot tell Kurusu as Yuno is constantly keeping tabs on them. When they arrive a Kurusu talks with a young shrine maiden while he and Yuno look at a pond. When they meet the priestess of the cult she reveals herself to be the 6th diary holder, Tsubaki Kasugono. She tells them that she called them their so that Yukiteru would help her avoid her dead end and offers to trade the 9th for him which causes Yuno to become angry. They agree and Tsubaki warms him that Yuno is dangerous and will break him. A follower comes and puts some futons down which spontaneously combust. Then followers with axes come and begin to kill one another. As he goes to help Tsubaki who is stuck in her cage, Yun graps him and tells him that it is too dangerous. He then yells that he cannot trust her and asks if she is planning to kill him, grabs an axe and runs to save Tsubaki who is stuck in her cage. Then the sprinkler system comes on and douses the fire. The 6th then yells at her followers who snap out of their hypnotism. Yuno then starts to come inside the cage, but having a bad feeling he tells her to wait outside while he and the 6th go out of the cage. Yuno then asks the 6th when she will return Yuki to her. The change sound occurs and their dead ends are raised stating they will be killed by the 6th followers. Yuno then proceeds to begin chopping the corpses around them, claiming that are just faking. The "corpses" rise up and begin to attack. Yuno then gives him an ultimative, cose the 6th and die or choose her and live. She grabs him, he grabs Tsubaki and they run away while Yuno tries to ditch the 6th. He recieves a text from Kurusu that he has caught the 9th and that the police are at the gate. As they near the front, the followers snap out of their hypnosis and Tsubaki stops them from leaving sayin that they should face the enemy here. Five differnt 12s then appear and tell him that they 6th is tricking him and that he will kill the 6th for "justice". He states that he will blow himself and her up and that he is blind but has excellent hearing. When he charges at them Yuno uses this knowledge to find the real 12th and kill him. Tsubaki then reveals her true self and captures him and Yuno. She then proceeds to kiss Yukiteru, making Yuno go into a rage, and she chops the 6th right hand off with her axe, throws her diary to Yukiteru and lets him escape while she is caught. He then hides under the building using his and Yuno's diary to avoid detection and finds a small handball. Tsubaki then lures him out by prodcasting that Yuno will be raped by her followers if he does not come. He comes and saves Yuno and declares that he will defeat the 6th as his DEAD END has not risen meaning he has a chance to change the future. He throws the handball in the air and all of the followers look at it making the 6th diary useless and he throws a dart at her diary. As the ball lands she realizes it is the handball she lost to the "invisible world" and laments that now it finds her. She then dies and the police come and help Yukiteru and Yuno. While in a police car he wonders over if he should or shouldn't trust Yuno considering what he knows about what is behind the door in her house. Infiltration of the 5th Yukiteru's mom decides to come for a visit and he picks her up at the station. When they arrive home they find one of their windows is broken. Using his diary he sees that Yuno has broken into his house. Once inside he runs up to his room to find Yuno cleaning his room saying he wants to impress his mom so she will bless them. When his mom comes up he shoves Yuno in the closet. Seeing that he and his mom are having a good time Yuno proceeds to try and escape. Not wanting his mom to meet Yuno he shoves his mom out of his room and when he turns around he finds Yuno looking at one of his magazines. He grabs it and gets mad at her but then the magazine is grabbed by his mom who gets mad at him. At dinner he hopes Yuno will lose his mom's favor as she is picky about her food, but she is instead impress and says that Yuno will make a good wife and all that's left for them is to have sex. She then explains that she will be staying home for three days and looking after a kid of one of her collegues who committed suicide in the Omekata Cult mass suicide. That night Yuno sleeps on futons in his room and asks if he will make a move on her. He declares no because he doesn't love her but Yuno says he will come to lover her and according to her diary on July 28 the will become one, which means they will have sex. He says that he could change the future but Yuno states that this is one future that she won't let even him change. The next day the child arrives. He talks with hand puppets and asks "big sister and big brother" their names. It is later revealed that the child is the 5th, Reisuke Houjo. All that day he tries to kill them and is thwarted by first Yuno on his first two attempts and then Yukiteru on his third. The next day he and Yuno look for Rei's diary. Yuno states that it'd be easier to kill him but he stops her saying it be better to find the diary. He looks in places not listed in the diary as Rei taunts them. Later when he is outside looking Yuno decides to kill the 5th and chases him with a hammer accidentically knocking out Yukiteru's mother. She then helps him look for the diary and they intercept it from the delivery man just before Rei gets it. As he opens it a poisonous gas is released and he faints. He is dragged to the bathroom by Yuno who is then challenged to a game of hide-and-seek by Rei for the antidote. While they play Yukiteru checks his diary but it only tells him what is going on in the bathroom. Then he opens the windown and takes a deep breath. Later on the stairs he gives the air to Yuno via a kiss and faints. After the 5th is defeated by Yuno she faints. The 9th arrives, drags the outside, and gives them the antidote. She then warns him to kill the 2nd soon for she is his greatest enemy. Making Friends Being enroled in a new school after Minene's bombing, Yuki makes it his goal to make 100 friends. He's accompanied by Yuno who remarks it is better they do not use their diaries, shall they risk attracting attention of other users like Minene, during the way he looks at a boy who stares him as well, before disappearing. At his new class he meets Ouji Kosaka a boy who used to bully him, and starts a fight, but is stopped by Hinata Hino and Mao Nonosaka, with the former presenting herself, just as Yuki tries to greet her, he falls and accidentally lowers her pants, prompting Mao to take a photo, ending with a comical beating from Hinata. They later have a friendly talk regarding a series of brutal murders, and a boy who skipped class, Aru Akise, who is known to be an eccentric boy who seeks to be a detective, and they decide to hang out and check one of the crime scenes. Yuno awaits Yuki but is surprised to him with friends, which she dislikes. Yuno tries to tell Yuki that they aren't trustworthy and that he only needs her, but Yuki thinks she's overeacting. They go to a park, and play around, with Yuno at the distance visibly disturbed (to the point of writing "die" on the floor several times). They arrive at the place, it is evening and Hinata dissappears. Yuki soon predicts she has been attacked, but when they arrive they find her corpse along with a pack of hounds, just as Akise appears and guides them to a building nearby with the dogs pursuing. They are trapped as Akise explains he has been investigating Yuki since he's related to mysterious events (namely the battles against the other Diary Users), and the dogs try to break through the windows. Yuno suggests to Yuki they should use them as bait while the two of them run away as she distrusts them. Yuki refuses while revealing his power to see the future and demonstrates them, this quickly makes even the distrustful Kousaka to follow Yuki's instruction of which window to block, which eventually makes the dogs tire and flee. Seemingly everybody fine, Mao holds Yuki at knife-range while she takes his phone giving it to Hinata who appears alive, revealing herself a Diary User, and the she targets Akise who she believes another User. Hinata reveals she used a fake body to trick them and that her father is the true owner of the Breeder Diary, which allows her to control dogs. She wants to kill Akise because he has been targeting her father for the serial murders. Akise then challenges Hinata to a coin-guess game with the hands with his Diary on the line. While initially distrustful Hinata accepts as with Yuki's diary she can easily predict the result. However she fails twice in a row (one as a warm up and one as a real bet) forcing her to return Yuki to them. Yuno discovers Akise is tricking them as his Diary is not making the signature sound as the other Diaries, therefore he's lying. He admits this is true and that he's a normal human, but before Yuno kills him, he quickly releases himself and puts his life as bargain. Hinata tries once more, but before that Akise instructs Yuno to cover Yuki's ears. Hinata loses once more not understanding why she lost. Akise explains that it is because the Random Diary predicts what Yuki believes to be true instead of the real future, therefore the game was completelly legit. Mao nonetheless tries to break Yuki's diary but Yuno stabs her, as she recovers the diary. Everybody except Mao and Hinata leave, with Hinata angered and soon orders the dogs to kill them. Yuki decides he cannot leave Hinata and Mao, and wants to help them, with the dogs behind them, they decide that Yuki will go for Hinata while the rest lure the dogs away. However Yuno tricks them and goes with Yuki, who seeing he will not go back, decides to stab an incoming dog. The two soon reach Hinata, with Yuno quickly holding her at knife-point. Yuki tries to pacify her as Kousaka and Akise return, but Yuno claims that she will kill anybody she believes will take Yuki from her. Seeing this Yuki decides to say to Yuno that she's not his friend, but quickly announces that she is his girlfriend to everybody which greatly shocks and embarrasses her. Yuki soon demands Yuno that since she's his girlfriend she must acknowledge his friends or he will dislike her, Yuno agrees and releases Hinata who is thankful of Yuki, who having lied to save her, does not know what to do now. Hinata calls her father saying she failed. The Tenth says she lied to her and that she should not become somebody like him, he's killed by Keigo, but not before revealing it. Kurusu's Betrayal Kidnapped The Battles of Love and Family Yuki Joins the Game Broken Bonds The Final Battle Trivia *His first name is based on Jupiter. *He prefers to attack the holders diaries instead of killing them outright. *His parents are divorced, he lives with his mom who is a video game programmer. Category:Characters Category:Future Diary Holders